parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Muppets? (Pixar Style)
A Pixar parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Fear (Inside Out) * Fozzie Bear - Mater (Cars) * Kermit the Frog - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Miss Piggy - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Scooter - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Hooded Killer - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Luigi (Cars) * Beaker - Guido (Cars) * Rowlf the Dog - Fillmore (Cars) * Dr. Teeth - Bloat (Finding Nemo) * Lew Zealand - Francis (A Bug's Life) * Swedish Chef - Linguini (Ratatouille) * Animal - Bubbles (Finding Nemo) * Steve Martin - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Camilla the Chicken - Joy (Inside Out) * Statler - James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc) * Waldorf - Mike Wasowski (Monsters Inc) * Penguins - Mind Workers (Inside Out) * Skeeter - Dot (A Bug's Life) Transcript * Fear: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Jackson Storm: No! For your next feat, you die! (Jackson Storm fires a cannon, decapitating Fear, and Fear's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Jackson Storm places a water sack on the scene) Fear's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Lightning McQueen: Fear died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, NICK WILDE, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Nick: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Sally (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Joy jumps on Fear's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Mater: You know, the last time one of our friends died was... * Nick (interrupting): Excuse me? * Mater: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Nick: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Lightning McQueen: Wow, Nick’s working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (characters turn to look at Flik) (Flik waves at them) Later * Mater: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Jackson Storm: (Right up at the door) Hey, Mater? Why did the truck turn red? * Mater: I don’t know, stranger. * Jackson Storm: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Mater: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Jackson Storm: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Jackson Storm stabs Mater in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Mater: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Sulley: See? I told you the truck was gonna die on stage tonight. (Sulley and Mike laugh) * Mater: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Mike: You're an ambulance. (Sulley and Mike laugh again, and Mater is dragged offscreen by Jackson Storm and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Lightning McQueen: (Mind Workers roll Mater's dead body away) First Fear, now Mater. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Sally: Don’t say that name, McQueen. * Lightning McQueen: OOOH, Sally’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Sally’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Flik walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Flik? * Flik: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Lightning McQueen: We need to talk about Dot’s death. * Flik: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Lightning McQueen: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Pixar Babies Flashback * Baby Lightning McQueen: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Mater: Let’s question McQueen’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Flik: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Dot: What a nerd. * Baby Sally: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Dot: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Sally) * Baby Lightning McQueen: Yikes! Dot, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Dot smacks Lightning McQueen) * Baby Mater: NANNY! DOT'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Lightning McQueen: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Dot beats up Mater, and Dot gets hit in the back by Lightning McQueen with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Pixar Babies agree and drown Dot in the pool) * All Pixar Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Flik: You killed my sister?!? * Lightning McQueen: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Dot’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Flik: Oh, Dot will have her ''revenge… (Flik reveals himself to be Dot, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Lightning McQueen and Sally: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Dot:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Lightning McQueen) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Sally: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Dot: Here it comes! Showtime! * Joy: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Dot: You can’t shoot me! Emotions don’t even have fingers! (Joy fires an arrow, which runs through Dot's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Nick behind her) * Nick (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Fear.png|Fear as Gonzo Mater (Disney).png|Mater as Fozzie Bear Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Kermit the Frog Sally Cars.jpg|Sally Carrera as Miss Piggy Flik.jpg|Flik as Scooter Jackson storm cars 3.png|Jackson Storm as Hooded Killer Luigi cars.png|Luigi as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Guido cars.png|Guido as Beaker Fillmore cars 3.png|Fillmore as Rowlf the Dog Bloat.jpg|Bloat as Dr. Teeth Francis.jpg|Francis as Lew Zealand Linguini.jpg|Linguini as Swedish Chef Bubbles (Finding Nemo).jpg|Bubbles as Animal Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Steve Martin JOY Render.png|Joy as Camilla the Chicken Mike and sulley shake hands.jpg|James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski as Stalter and Waldorf Dot.png|Dot as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken